Promise
Promise is the thirteenth episode of Garo. Synopsis A clipshow recap of the twelve previous episodes, Zaruba narrates the trials and tribulations of Kouga thus far and the Horrors and people they have encountered to the audience. This narration is done while Kouga is fighting Horrors on a falling train car. Plot Summary The episode opens with Zaruba in a black void speaking in the Makai language, only to realize that the audience cannot understand him. He introduces himself once again to the audience and then before he gets carried away on talking about himself, he decides to tell the audience of his charge, Kouga. This starts a series of clips featuring Kouga that Zaruba occasionally narrates over. He then briefly talks about Gonza and how Kouga's devoting his life to his duties has affected him negatively as he has become a colder person. But then he speaks of Kaoru and how she could make Kouga a better man by "shining a light into the darkness". Zaruba then sees clips of a man he has never seen before and is suspicious of his intentions of analyzing Kaoru as a psychologist. He goes back to Kaoru and says that Kouga's meeting with her would not have happened if she didn't stay behind and get showered in the blood of Horrors. He hopes that Kaoru's "light" will lead Kouga to a path of dreams, hope and love. The clipshow changes to highlight the Horrors Kouga has faced up to this point. Zaruba explains what Horrors are and how they operate, then goes on to speak of each one they faced. After the break, Zaruba talks about the Orders Documents as a lead in to clips of the Watchdogs and explaining what a Makai Knight does at the Watchdog castle and briefly is curious about Kodama as he cannot read his mind. The clipshow then moves on to Rei Suzumura, the Silver Fang Knight Zero. Zaruba says he does not understand why Rei has a grudge against his charge and hopes Kouga does not let his guard down as Rei is a formidable opponent. The clipshow then moves on to the Garo armor itself as Zaruba gives a rundown of its equipment, Gouten and the 99.99 second time limit weakness. Zaruba then tells the audience to watch the battles of Garo as a music video section of the clipshow plays to the debut of GARO ~Savior in the Dark~. Zaruba apologizes as he realizes he talked too much and bids the audience farewell, only for him to reveal what he is doing now with his charge: fighting Horrors on a falling train car that is on fire. Garo makes quick work of the four Horrors on the train car and leaps off before it hits the ground and explodes. Kouga deactivates his armor and in agitation asks what Zaruba was mumbling about, revealing he heard parts of the conversation Zaruba had with the viewers. Zaruba smiles and winks at the audience before Kouga walks off into the night. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *This episode has a mini-music video moment meant to reveal the second opening theme of the series, GARO ~Savior in the Dark~ which makes its debut here. Errors *''to be added'' Home Video Release * Garo Season 1 Vol. 1 featured episodes 1-13 on two discs, with English subtitles by Kraken Releasing. References